Le Phénix Blanc
by Millervaa
Summary: Complètement défigurée par un loup garou lors de la bataille finale, Lavande s'est caché des autres et s'est même brouillée avec son amie de toujours Parvati. Avec détermination, elle a tout de même réussi à créer un empire: sa marque de vêtement. Est-ce qu'un jour les choses changeront? Osera t-elle sortir de son cocon pour enfin vivre la vie qui lui est destinée? OS


Les poings sur les hanches et les yeux levés vers son enseigne, Lavande était fière. La première année était passée et la marque de vêtements qu'elle avait créés d faisait un carton. « Red Foxy », prêt à porter pour sorcier et sorcière était devenue en quelques mois l'incontournable de la mode sorcière. Une larme à l'œil, elle entra dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse et salua ses deux vendeuses. Comme toujours, elle fit le maximum pour ne pas croiser son regard dans les nombreux miroirs de la pièce et courut presque pour s'enfermer dans son atelier, à l'étage.

Après la guerre, la jeune fille pensait avoir tout perdu. En effet, pendant la bataille finale, un immonde loup garou, Fenrir Greyback l'avait mordu. Elle devait sa survie à Hermione Granger qui d'un sort avait fait léviter la créature pour finalement l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Lavande avait gardé trois séquelles de ce fâcheux épisode : un goût immodéré pour la viande crue, une cicatrice qui lui mangeait le cou et toute la joue droite et un repli sur elle-même. Quiconque l'avait connue à Poudlard, n'aurait pu la reconnaître désormais. Elle qui autrefois se plaisait à prendre la vie avec légèreté avait été rappelé à l'ordre brutalement avec la guerre. Bon nombre de ses compagnons avaient vécu de même mais pour Lavande, dont le manque de maturité aurait pu la faire passer pour superficielle et futile, l'après-Poudlard avait été difficile. Elle avait été obligée de grandir trop vite et était défigurée. Les cicatrices de loup garou, comme celles dues à un sortilège étaient impossibles à camoufler plus de quelques heures. Parvati, sa meilleure amie, la reine des cosmétiques et des sortilèges de beautés avait tout essayé mais rien n'y avait fait. Lavande allait devoir garder à vie ce visage repoussant. La peau était luisante et fine et n'avait aucune couleur en commun avec le reste de son visage. Au début, Lavande mettait une petite crème qui rendait la blessure invisible et la faisait paraître normal et aussi lisse qu'avant pendant quelques heures mais l'odeur nauséabonde avait fini par lui attirer des problèmes. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait des flatulences ou qu'elle avait mauvaise haleine. La pauvre Lavande avait dû laisser tomber. Sortir en public était une épreuve terrible pour elle. Parvati et Lavande qui avaient toujours attaché tellement d'importance au physique des gens, avaient compris que c'était plus de l'infortune qu'un réel souhait d'être repoussant. Au bout de plusieurs mois, Parvati et Lavande, que l'on savait inséparables avaient pris leurs distances après une grosse dispute. Elles ne se comprenaient plus, l'une jalousant l'autre avec sa peau parfaite et l'autre qui lui reprochait de ne pas faire d'efforts pour passer outre ses blessures.

Lavande avait passé alors de nombreux mois dans sa chambre d'adolescente chez ses parents à broyer du noir. Elle ne sortait que parfois pour rejoindre le salon et dîner en famille. Lors de ces rares moments, l'amour débordant qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses parents lui donnait la nausée. Elle se sentait tellement mal d'avoir défiguré le beau visage que ses parents avaient créé. La pensée de Ron, d'Hermione, Luna, Neville et tous les autres qui s'en étaient sortis sans égratignure physique mais qui avaient perdu plus précieux la culpabilisait. Après tout, ce n'était que son visage et elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être capable de passer outre.

Un jour, son père était monté dans sa chambre, ils avaient eu une importante discussion.

« Lavande, dis-moi ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider ? Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Tu es jeune, tu as tellement de choses à accomplir ! » Avait-il voulu l'encourager.

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de Lavande. Elle ne les sentait couler que du côté gauche, le droit était toujours comme anesthésié.

« Je ne peux plus vivre mes rêves papa, déjà que je n'arrive plus à sortir de la maison sans porter une grande capuche. Seuls les anciens Mangemorts se comportent ainsi de peur d'être reconnus. Hors les gens les remarquent plus facilement »

Son père avait longuement soupiré, comme s'il n'osait pas dire ce qui lui brulait les lèvres. Puis il s'était lancé.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de sortir de la maison pour les réaliser. Depuis toute petite, tu veux créer tes vêtements, fais-le ma chérie. Transforme notre demeure en maison de Haute Couture ou en atelier clandestin mais je t'en prie, ne restes pas là à rien faire. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es une battante, tu es une Gryffondor et tu es une Brown ! »

Il avait déposé un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne puis s'était éclipsé.

Sur le coup, Lavande avait rejeté en bloc l'idée de son père. Oui elle avait toujours dessiné des croquis de vêtements sur ses parchemins à Poudlard. Combien de fois Hermione Granger avait haussé les épaules en lui conseillant de faire ses devoirs à la place ? Et elle avait toujours rêvé de prendre la place de Madame Guipure un jour. Mais elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle avait continué à déprimer pendant quelques temps.

Un matin, un café fumant dans les mains, elle réalisa qu'elle avait machinalement gribouillé un t-shirt à côté de la grille de mots croisés que sa mère avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine. La discussion que son père et elle avaient eu quelques jours avant lui revint en mémoire. C'était un haut manche longue avec un col en V et les manches en dentelles. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis deux ans. Qui aurait cru que ce fameux t-shirt se serait écoulé à cinq mille pièces en à peine huit mois ?

Les gobelins lui avaient fait confiance et prêté les quelques milliers de Gallions dont elle avait besoin. Lavande s'était inspirée de la mode moldue pour toute une série de t-shirt. Celui avec le slogan « J'peux pas, j'ai quidditch ! » s'était très bien vendu. Toujours dans le thème du Quidditch, on pouvait acheter un modèle avec son poste. Ainsi, en lettre doré pouvait-on lire « Attrapeur », « Gardien », « Poursuiveur » ou « Batteur ». La déclinaison de caleçons pour hommes imprimés de vif d'or, de cognard ou de souaffle avait fait un malheur.

Pour la nouvelle collection qui allait bientôt sortir, elle avait décidé d'inscrire des sortilèges sur le tissu.

Les hommes sorciers avaient aimé porter des t-shirts à la manière modlue pendant les beaux jours, à la place de leurs grandes robes de sorciers. Pour l'hiver, elle avait tout décliné en sweat shirts et gros pulls, qu'ils pouvaient porter sous leur robe.

Avec sa gamme « Amortentia » elle avait su mettre en valeur les sorcières qui s'arrachaient ses modèles, que ce soir les robes, la lingerie ou les manteaux.

Les vendeuses en quelques mouvements de baguettes pouvaient ajuster le vêtement au mieux. Les sorciers avaient donc des produits sur-mesure au prix du prêt à porter. La marque « Red Foxy » était révolutionnaire et Lavande revenait des Etats Unis où elle avait passé un contrat juteux avec une boutique.

Le seul modèle qui s'était peu vendu était une robe fourreau rouge dont la matière était très fluide, tel de l'eau mais qui était tellement près du corps que s'en était gênant pour la plupart des clientes du magasin. Lavande n'avait pas eu le nez creux sur ce coup.

Dans son bureau ce matin-là, elle travaillait sur des chaussures. Il fallait qu'elle développe des chaussures et des bijoux.

Les bijoux, ça avait été très simple. Elle avait tout dessiné en deux jours et la création avec sa baguette n'avait pas pris plus de temps. Ses colliers et bracelets étaient très fins et ornés de quelques petites pierres précieuses. Pour les boucles d'oreilles, les quatre modèles étaient différents, tantôt pendants, tantôt montants, mais très simples.

En revanche, les chaussures lui donnaient du fil à retordre depuis des semaines. Tout ce qu'elle faisait donnait l'impression d'être orthopédique. Or elle voulait de l'élégance et du raffinement. De rage elle déchira son prototype.

On frappa à la porte ce qui l'obligea à se calmer. Elle répondit avec douceur et Natasia, sa meilleure vendeuse passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Lavande, je dois m'absenter. Poudlard vient de m'envoyer un hibou. Rosty est en crise, ils me demandent de venir. Tu sais bien… »

Le frère de Natasia était très fragile de naissance et depuis la mort de leurs parents, qui avaient combattus aux côtés de Lavande et l'Ordre, il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des crises que seule Natasia pouvait apaiser. Toutes les potions et les sortilèges du monde n'y changeaient rien. C'était la voix de sa grande sœur et ses câlins qu'il lui fallait.

« Vas-y vite. » Elle ouvrit son tiroir. « Et donnes à Rosty ces gnomes au poivre de ma part ».

Dans un tourbillon de remerciement, d'embrassade et de mouvement Natasia disparut. Lavande jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des horaires de ses vendeuses et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait donné son après-midi à Jasmineya. Ce qu'elle avait complètement oublié, obnubilée qu'elle était par la création des chaussures.

Elle s'arracha de sa chaise de bureau pour descendre l'escalier et rejoindre la boutique. Jasmineya ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant Lavande. Elle savait combien sa patronne détestait vendre ses vêtements mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi : était-ce de la fausse modestie ?

La mort dans l'âme, Lavande déjeuna seule et vite puis à treize heures, elle libéra sa vendeuse pour prendre sa place au comptoir. Elle passa le premier quart d'heure à prier pour que personne n'entre. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de commerce, c'était simplement trop dur de s'occuper de clients avec la moitié du visage dénaturé, elle n'aimait pas ce que lui renvoyait le regard des autres. Puis elle continua en pliant tous les vêtements parfaitement. De temps à autre, elle jetait des sortilèges pour les défroisser et les assembler en de belles piles ou les mettre en rang sur leur cintre. Les rares personnes qui étaient entrées dans la boutique n'avaient fait qu'un petit tour pour ressortir quasiment aussitôt.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout remit en place, elle décida de s'attaquer au placard au-dessus de la caisse. Lavande était mal à l'aise et lorsque c'était le cas, elle rangeait. Juchée sur un escabeau entre le comptoir et le mur, dos à la caisse et la tête dans le placard elle râlait intérieurement après Natasia et Jasmineya qui visiblement, enfouissaient tout ce dont elles ignoraient la place, dans ce placard qui avait été magiquement agrandi. Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle ne prit pas attention à la douce clochette qui indiquait qu'un client était entré. L'homme resta silencieux quelques minutes, il pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il interrompre le ménage de printemps de la demoiselle à qui appartenaient les jolies jambes qu'il avait devant les yeux ?

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi. »

Lavande sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la personne qui l'avait interrompu et elle descendit les marches pour arriver au sol tout en marmonnant un « bonjour ». Face à elle se tenait un homme de grande taille, ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux noirs lui semblaient presque rouges. Sa peau mat contrastait totalement avec ses cheveux mi- longs qui couraient autour de son visage. Le sourire bienveillant de cet homme l'encouragea. Ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées donnèrent à Lavande l'envie de sourire elle aussi. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, c'était un homme, un vrai.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? »

« Je viens récupérer la commande de ma mère, au nom de Rosewood. »

Rosewood… C'était le nom de famille de la mère de Blaise Zabini. Lavande était à l'école avec Blaise, elle ignorait totalement qu'il avait un grand frère, et qu'il était aussi canon. Perpetua Rosewood avait été sa première cliente sérieuse et fidèle. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées mais elles correspondaient à travers les commandes. Habituellement, l'elfe de maison du domaine Rosewood venait récupérer les achats de sa maîtresse.

Lavande avait préparé le colis la veille, elle l'amena à l'homme et lui signala :

« Pour remercier Lady Rosewood de sa fidélité, Red Foxy lui offre une parure de nos bijoux, c'est la nouveauté pour l'été »

« C'est très charmant à vous. Remerciez la créatrice. »

Il pensait qu'elle était simple vendeuse. Le jeune homme reprit de sa voix très grave.

« Mon frère m'a demandé un t-shirt de votre marque. Il est noir avec écrit « J'peux pas j'ai hippogriffe » en doré. Une histoire d'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy. Je n'ai pas très bien compris son histoire à vrai dire ».

Lavande pouffa à l'idée que Drago Malefoy reçoive un présent qui lui rappellerait son acte odieux de troisième année : il avait fait condamner à mort un hypogriffe qui l'avait blessé au bras, parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les consignes données par le professeur . Face à elle, son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils. Lavande lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle était à l'école avec Drago et Blaise et elle lui raconta en quelques mots l'incident en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Elle sélectionna le tee shirt et l'emballa.

« C'est cadeau. De la part d'une Gryffondor qui sera très heureuse de voir Malefoy se faire remettre à sa place ».

« Vous êtes ? »

« Lavande Brown et vous ? »

L'homme s'inclina et il se présenta :

« Hayden Horton »

L'homme récupéra tous les paquets, salua Lavande et quitta la boutique.

La jeune femme, sous le charme total, se remit à ranger le placard. Puis elle se souvint que son visage n'était pas intact, ce qu'elle avait totalement oublié en la présence d'Hayden. Dans ses yeux sombres par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas lu le dégoût de sa cicatrice. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. N'y avait-elle pas porté intérêt ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'en fichait réellement ?

Elle repensa à Parvati. « Arrêtes de croire que tout le monde ne te considère qu'à travers ta cicatrice ! On s'en fout tous de ça ! »

Fort heureusement, Natasia revint après cet épisode et Lavande pu retourner dans son bureau s'arracher les cheveux sur la création de ses chaussures. Elle mettait en place un prototype de sandales. C'était le plus simple : une semelle et quelques lanières avec une boucle pour fermer. On était en mai, il serait facile de vendre ces modèles. Elle s'amusa à décliner les couleurs et les matières. Comme souvent, elle resta dormir dans son atelier. Quand l'inspiration arrivait, il ne fallait pas arrêter. Elle s'endormit la tête sur sa table de couture, en plein milieu d'une création, pour se réveiller en sursaut à peine trois heures plus tard, le dos tout engourdi et le cou endolori. Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux et aperçut un oiseau posté devant la fenêtre. C'était presque irréel tant l'animal était somptueux. Son plumage blanc, semblait briller dans la nuit. Lavande s'approcha, irrémédiablement attirée. Le regard rubis de l'animal reflétait une humanité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur aucun autre. Pourtant, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à côtoyer toutes sortes d'espèces. Le volatile prit peur dès qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre et il s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes. Un phénix ! Elle le reconnut grâce à sa queue longue queue caractéristique qui se terminait en forme de flèche mais surtout grâce à son chant. Pure et cristallin. Pendant un instant, rien n'eut plus d'importance à ses yeux que d'écouter la douce mélodie. Dépourvu de pigment, le volatile était magnifique ! Il tourbillonna quelques instants puis il devint invisible dans la nuit noire. Lavande ramassa une longue plume perdue sur le rebord de la fenêtre, preuve qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas rêvé. La plume scintillait.

D'un coup de baguette, Lavande déplia le lit d'appoint et se coucha toute habillée, bien décidée à terminer sa nuit plus confortablement, tandis que le chant du phénix raisonnait dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Elle s'enferma ensuite pendant des semaines pour se forcer à terminer sa gamme de chaussures. C'était devenu son obsession. Seulement après, elle s'accorderait du répit. La nuit parfois, elle entendait le chant du phénix. Toujours le même, que ce soit dans sa chambre chez ses parents ou dans son bureau du chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle le voyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était assez déstabilisant d'imaginer un animal l'épier. Et incompréhensible.

Lavande fut obligée de revenir à la vie normale lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou formel, comme tous les ans à la même date : l'invitation pour le bal commémoratif des Victimes de guerre. Elle envoya une réponse négative. Et comme tous les ans, Hermione Granger la harcela de message pour la forcer à venir. Bien décidée à ne pas craquer, Lavande ignora tous les messages de son ancienne camarade de classe. Elle trouvait Hermione plutôt hypocrite avec elle. Les sentiments qu'Hermione éprouvait à son égard depuis longtemps, un peu avant sa relation avec Ronald surement, n'étaient pas très élogieux donc pourquoi vouloir absolument la présence de Lavande qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée ? D'autant plus qu'Harry Potter ne venait jamais à cette soirée annuelle non plus. Si lui ne faisait pas l'effort, pourquoi Lavande le ferait-elle ?

La semaine suivante, c'est Perpetua Rosewood qui lui envoya un hibou pour l'inviter à une soirée qu'elle organisait. Ce n'était même pas une invitation puisqu'elle lui spécifiait bien que sa présence était obligatoire ! Lady Rosewood n'avait jamais vu Lavande, qui songea un instant à se faire remplacer par Natasia. Cependant l'espoir secret de revoir Hayden la força à accepter. L'homme lui accaparait ses pensées dès qu'elles n'étaient plus prises par son travail. Perpetua avait commandé à nouveau mais c'était toujours son elfe qui faisait le déplacement au grand désespoir de la créatrice qui avait retrouvé le plaisir du maquillage grâce – ou à cause – de cet homme. En effet, les jours de livraison, elle avait pris l'habitude de se préparer comme avant : coiffure sophistiquée, rouges à lèvres, eye liner, mascara. La totale ! Hayden ne passa malheureusement pas la porte de la boutique, pas plus qu'elle ne vit sa chevelure blanche dans la rue.

Le jour venu, Lavande s'était faite une robe sur mesure bleu nuit longue et avec un immense col qui remontait jusqu'à ses tempes de chaque côté de son visage et se terminait en corole. Cela camouflait les énormes marques de son visage. La robe n'avait pas de manches et le décolleté était assez profond afin d'attirer le regard ailleurs que sur sa tête. Pour mettre en valeur ses jambes, elle avait fendu sa robe et dès qu'elle marchait le tissu fluide suivait chacun de ses pas et dénudait de ses orteils à la moitié de sa cuisse. Très sexy ! Elle se trouva bien quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Elle se prit à espérer que sa vie allait changer et qu'elle n'aurait plus peur du regard des autres. Après avoir lissé du plat de la main sa robe pour la centième fois, elle transplana, sa pochette à la main.

Devant le manoir, la jeune femme perdit confiance et elle faillit rebrousser chemin. Malheureusement, un couple arrivait derrière elle, elle fut prise au piège et n'eut d'autre choix que de sonner à la lourde porte en bois. La porte s'ouvrit grâce à un sortilège et ils n'eurent qu'à suivre la musique. La grande salle de bal dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était richement décorée et les invités discutaient par petits groupes tandis que des plateaux remplis de verres et d'amuses bouches volaient parmi eux.

Lavande sourit malgré elle, heureuse de retrouver le monde qu'elle avait fui des années durant. Pour se donner du courage, elle prit une coupe de pétillant sur un plateau et se posa dans un coin. Pendant de longues minutes elle observa les gens tout en piochant de quoi se nourrir. Elle reconnut aussitôt la robe qu'elle avait fait parvenir à Perpetua Rosewood. Un fourreau rose pâle qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau. La femme était magnifique et jamais quiconque n'aurait pu savoir que cette femme avait une soixantaine d'année. Comme attirée par le regard insistant de Lavande, la femme s'approcha.

« Bonsoir Miss. »

Aussitôt Lavande se présenta.

« Bonsoir Lady Rosewood. Je suis Lavande Brown, la créatrice de Red Foxy »

Le visage de Perpetua s'éclaira à ces mots.

« Oh, chérie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin et de pouvoir mettre un visage sur autant de talent ! Vous êtes un vrai génie ! »

Elles discutèrent quelques minutes de vêtements, de bijoux et de chaussures, puis Perpetua interpella un couple qui passait à quelques mètres.

« Lina, Hay ! Venez là que je vous présente »

Lavande souhaita que le sol l'engloutisse dès qu'elle vit le couple enlacé : Hayden Horton tenait par le bras une magnifique brune aux yeux verts et aux lèvres rouges pulpeuses.

« Lavande, je vous présente Emelina Fardan la fiancée de mon fils, Hayden que vous avez déjà rencontré. »

« Lina, Lavande est Red Foxy »

Emelina serra la main de Lavande et elle commença à s'extasier sur les modèles qu'elle avait acheté via Perpetua et ceux qu'elle aimait. Du bout des lèvres, la jeune fille tentait de répondre sans paraître trop idiote. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'Hayden pouvait être marié ou fiancé. Dans tous ses fantasmes, il lui était destiné. Sa joie de le revoir s'était totalement envolée, même si il était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Il se tenait droit, un bras replié dans le dos, le port altier. Il était resté silencieux et n'avait pas l'air d'écouter la conversation des trois femmes. Ou plutôt de Perpetua et Emelina. Lavande était bien incapable d'aligner trois mots tant elle était déçue. Le destin était vraiment cruel.

La bouche d'Hayden remua et sa voix grave fit sortir Lavande de sa transe. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir Miss Brown. Comment avance votre collection de chaussures ? »

Lavande plissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui posait des questions sur son travail. Et comment savait-il qu'elle préparait des chaussures ? Seuls ses parents et ses vendeuses étaient au courant.

Elle haussa les épaules et le battit froid. C'était idiot mais elle en voulait à Hayden de lui avoir fait espéré, inconsciemment. Certes, il ne lui avait rien promis mais la déception était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre face à lui.

Désespérée, elle chercha un visage familier à saluer dans la foule mais personne de connu, elle prétexta alors la chaleur pour fausser compagnie à Hayden et sortit par la première porte-fenêtre qu'elle trouva.

Sur un immense balcon de pierre, elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde magnifiquement sculptée. Elle posa les mains sur la pierre froide et inspira longuement, l'odeur de rose lui emplit les narines et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Quelqu'un lui tendit un verre. C'était Hayden qui l'avait suivi.

« Buvez, de l'eau fraîche vous fera du bien »

Lavande hocha la tête et but le verre d'une traite. Elle posa violemment le verre et murmura :

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir »

Hayden s'adossa à la pierre et croisa les bras. Il murmura :

« Pourquoi ? » d'un ton qui pouvait paraître suppliant.

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui et fut troublé. Hayden semblait vraiment concerné. Ses yeux cernés lui donnaient un petit côté mystérieux et il s'alluma une cigarette. Lavande se sentait craquer chaque seconde qu'elle passait en sa présence. Elle retrouvait exactement les mêmes sensations en cet instant que la dernière fois à la boutique : de la sécurité et du bonheur.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle avoua :

« Je ne sors plus en public depuis des années et c'est très dur de faire face à la communauté »

Hayden hocha la tête, il inspira une bouffée et recracha la fumée avant de demander :

« Pourquoi être venue ce soir ? »

Son ton était doux malgré sa voix grave.

Lavande rougit, devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle voulait le revoir ?

« Votre mère s'est montré insistante et votre famille fait partie de ma clientèle privilégiée »

Hayden écrasa son mégot et lui répondit :

« Je ne peux vous contredire je porte votre caleçon vif d'or en ce moment »

Cramoisie, la jeune fille se racla la gorge. Elle trouva cela déplacé de la part d'un homme fiancé avec une autre.

Si Hayden se rendit compte de sa gêne, il ne releva pas.

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez venue ce soir. Cela ne peut que vous être bénéfique. Je suis désolé mais Lina me cherche et Merlin sait qu'elle ne peut faire un mètre sans être collé à mes basques. Réservez-moi une danse après le dîner, promettez-moi »

Il s'était penché sur Lavande, qui put sentir un parfum de tabac mélangé à une odeur de genévrier. Total aphrodisiaque pour elle ! Elle hocha la tête et il s'éloigna satisfait.

Une cloche sonna pour annoncer aux invités le début du dîner. Lavande était placée entre Blaise Zabini, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'école, et Eliott Dachren, un jeune homme qui avait fait ses études à Durmstang. Face à elle, il y avait Daphné Greengrass qui semblait avoir un faible certain pour Eliott tant elle riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Lavande commença à discuter avec Blaise, dans le but de faire dévier la discussion sur son grand frère.

« Alors Blaise, le t-shirt a plu à Drago Malefoy ? »

Blaise pensif, hocha la tête.

« Mais oui, Hayden m'a dit. Merci de me l'avoir offert. Et je dois dire que la tête de Drago valait tout l'or de Gringotts. Il l'a mal pris mais c'était le but » avoua-t-il avec un très léger sourire. C'était bien la première fois que Lavande voyait Blaise Zabini esquisser un sourire.

« J'ignorais que tu avais un frère ».

Blaise répondit :

« Je ne sais même pas si tu as des parents Brown, on n'est pas proches »

Daphné se mêla de la discussion puisqu'Eliott venait de s'absenter.

« Hayden est bien plus vieux que nous, il a trente-six ans alors c'est certain que tu pouvais pas savoir. Il avait fini Poudlard depuis longtemps quand on y est entrés »

Quinze ans ! Hayden avait quinze longues années de plus qu'elle, il devait la prendre pour une vraie gamine. Lavande avait bien vu qu'il semblait plus âgé, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à autant d'écart.

Blaise fit taire Daphné d'un ton sans appel.

« Ne parle pas de lui. Il déteste ça, qu'on parle dans son dos. Si Brown veut savoir des choses sur Hayden, elle demande à Hayden »

Il montra du menton une table où Emelina discutait avec entrain tandis qu'Hayden buvait du vin. Lavande le vit vider un verre et se resservir aussitôt, sans en proposer à son voisin de table qui lui tendait pourtant son verre.

Daphné, pas vexée de s'être faite rabrouée s'adressa à Blaise :

« Vous êtes franchement gravos les frangins ! »

« Non, on a subit assez de quolibets à cause du comportement de notre mère pour ne pas avoir en plus des blablatages d'adolescentes »

Et soudain, tout s'éclaira pour Lavande : Blaise était amoureux de Daphné et la voir faire les yeux doux à Eliott le mettait hors de lui. C'était évident !

Daphné ne se rendait compte de rien et dès qu'Eliott ré apparut, elle continua son manège.

Lavande était incapable d'aider Blaise. Elle tenta quelques fois de parler à Eliott mais sans succès, Daphné récupérait toujours la vedette. Pourtant, Eliott ne semblait pas intéressé ni par Lavande, ni par Daphné.

Au moment du dessert, Lavande eut une idée, elle renversa avec plus d'élan qu'elle n'aurait dû sa coupe de champagne aux airelles. Le liquide pourpre traversa rapidement la nappe et coula sur la magnifique robe ivoire de Daphnée.

« Oh, Daphnée, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Ce que je peux être maladroite ! Vite Blaise, emmène-là nettoyer sa robe et prêtes lui en une de ta mère. La rouge pailleté lui ira à ravir. N'hésites pas à m'appeler si il faut retoucher »

Pendant cette longue tirade, elle avait poussé Blaise hors de sa chaise et Daphné, complètement choquée, ne bougeait pas. Le jeune homme, qui comprit enfin qu'il devait saisir sa chance se précipita sur Daphné et la prit par le bras pour la faire sortir discrètement de la salle. Lavande s'en voulut quelques instants car elle avait massacré la robe de Daphnée qui était magnifique ! Les airelles ne pourraient jamais être nettoyées, il y aurait toujours une auréole rosée sur le tissu soyeux.

Fière d'elle, elle entama sa part de gâteau, tout en espérant que Blaise puisse séduire Daphné. Ils feraient un si beau couple !

Pendant tout le repas, Lavande s'était efforcée de ne pas regarder en direction d'Hayden trop systématiquement. Très à l'aise dans sa robe de sorcier noire son bras posé sur le dos de la chaise d'Emelina, il écoutait la conversation autour de lui. Lavande se dit qu'il ne devait pas être un grand bavard. Malgré l'amère déception de le savoir fiancé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec lui. Il lui plaisait trop !

La cloche sonna pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et on ouvrit le bal. Lavande n'avait vu aucun de ses compagnons de table revenir mais ce n'était pas le souci du moment. Incapable de décider si elle appréhendait ou attendait avec impatience le moment où Hayden viendrait l'inviter à danser. Il était plus vieux, il avait dû avoir de nombreuses expériences sur la vie que Lavande n'avait pas. A tous les coups elle se ridiculiserait avec lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs voulait-il danser avec elle alors qu'il était fiancé avec une autre? Il avait voulu être gentil lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son malaise. Au bout de longues minutes, elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il l'oublie. Ainsi pourrait-elle faire le deuil de son fantasme vivant. Personne ne vint l'inviter à danser. Elle se décida donc à quitter les lieux au bout d'une petite heure. Lady Rosewood était en plein tango lors du départ de Lavande. La jeune fille n'osa l'interrompre mais elle se promit d'envoyer une missive pour la remercier de son invitation.

De retour chez ses parents, elle se prépara rapidement pour dormir, un peu désespérée de ne pas avoir revu Hayden. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit bercée par le chant d'un phénix qui volait à quelques mètres de là.

Le lundi matin, Lavande ouvrit la boutique d'humeur maussade. Elle avait entrevu un futur radieux mais ça n'avait pas duré. Un thé fumant à la vanille plus tard, elle se sentait mieux. Déterminée à achever cette saleté de collection de chaussures pour l'hiver. Elle avait bien sûr encore du délai, quelques semaines, mais les semelles n'étaient vraiment pas confortables.

En milieu d'après-midi, accoudée à son bureau, elle allait jeter l'éponge quand son regard se posa sur un objet : la plume du phénix. Ce fut l'évidence. Le phénix était réputé pour sa capacité à porter de lourdes charges -entre autre- et cette plume renfermait à coup sur la solution. Si Lavande réussissait à l'emprisonner dans la semelle de ses chaussures, elles seraient les plus agréables à porter. A la fin de la journée, son prototype était achevé. Lorsqu'elle enfila la botte et posa le pied au sol, elle sut qu'elle avait eu entièrement raison tant c'était confortable. Le problème maintenant : où trouver des plumes de phénix ? Elle avait cru voir ou entendre plusieurs fois le même phénix blanc de nouveau mais c'était toujours la nuit ou le soir et elle n'avait aucune certitude. De plus, elle ne voyait pas négocier avec lui pour récupérer son plumage. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait négocier ? Que pouvait donc bien manger un phénix ?

Natasia frappa ensuite.

« Lavande, on te demande en bas. C'est personnel. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, il était rare que ses proches se déplacent à la boutique. Elle suivit Natasia dans les escaliers et se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut la chevelure blanche et la haute silhouette d'Hayden. Elle se sentit un peu bête de s'être précipitée.

« Monsieur Horton, bonjour. Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Elle avança vers lui d'un pas aérien.

« Eh bien, je passais dans le coin. Je voulais vous inviter à dîner – devant l'air interloqué de Lavande, il ajouta – ce soir » Bien décidé à la prendre au dépourvu.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre, sous les regards médusés de ses deux collègues. Jamais de mémoire de vendeuse on n'avait vu Lavande Brown discuter avec un homme et encore moins se faire inviter à dîner.

Hayden sortit sa montre à gousset, qu'il tenait de son défunt père et lui dit.

« Il est peut-être un peu tôt. Préférez-vous finir vos tâches ? »

La jeune fille manqua de réaction. La situation était tellement inhabituelle qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle était ravie de le revoir et qu'il l'invite, cependant il était fiancé. Si c'était pour la torturer, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Vous êtes venu avec Emelina ? »

La bouche d'Hayden s'étira en une grimace qu'elle trouva sexy. Si elle trouvait ses mimiques séduisantes, elle était fichue. Il murmura un « non ».

« Alors voyez-vous Monsieur Horton, je vais devoir décliner votre proposition. Cela ne serait pas convenable de partager un dîner alors que vous êtes promis à une autre. Je ne fais pas aux autres ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse. J'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci. Je ne serais en plus pas d'une compagnie très agréable et je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne sors pas en publique. D'autant plus que je dois trouver des plumes de phénix parce que… »

« Que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! » sourit Hayden en levant les bras au ciel, amusé.

« Je vais reformuler pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté : je vous emmène manger. Ce n'est pas optionnel. »

Il était évident qu'Hayden Horton n'avait pas coutume de se voir refuser quoique ce soit et avant que Lavande ne puisse objecter, Natasia lui tendit son sac et sa veste qu'elle avait fait venir d'un « accio ». Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle fit comprendre à Lavande que toute l'assistance voulait qu'elle dîne avec lui. Hayden saisit la jolie veste en jean's, typiquement moldue et la fit mettre à Lavande, qui passa les bras en regardant ses pieds. L'odeur de tabac et de genévrier l'envoutaient. Ils sortirent de la boutique et déambulèrent silencieusement le long du Chemin de Traverse. Lavande était incapable de réfléchir. Leurs bras se frôlaient de temps à autre et Hayden exerçait une légère pression avec sa main gauche dans le bas du dos de Lavande. Elle se revit à l'époque de Poudlard, quand elle s'émoustillait avec le moindre geste du garçon qui lui plaisait à son égard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la devanture d'un restaurant italien que Lavande n'avait jamais remarqué. Hayden ouvrit la porte et poussa doucement la jeune fille, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne fuie. On les accueillit et une serveuse les amena à une table ronde au milieu de la salle. Tout le monde pourrait les voir. Heureusement qu'il était encore tôt. Avec un peu de chance, ils mangeraient rapidement et Lavande pourrait retourner à son bureau. La serveuse leur tendit le menu et Lavande disparut derrière. Malheureusement pour elle tout avait l'air délicieux et elle savait sur quel met jeter son dévolu. Quand la serveuse ré apparut, elle commanda des spaghettis, un verre de vin rouge et du tiramisu en dessert.

Hayden ne parlait pas, il se contentait de l'observer, la mettant très mal à l'aise. Ses longues grandes mains nervurées étaient très belles et Lavande remarqua que ses ongles étaient propres et coupés courts sans l'être trop. Les doigts fins d'Hayden jouaient sur la table machinalement. Lavande rougit à l'idée qu'il les pose un jour sur elle. Jusqu'à présent, le seul défaut de l'homme face à elle était sa fiancée. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas bien. C'était surtout son existence.

Elle ne tint plus de ce silence.

« La soirée vous a plu ? Elle s'est bien terminée ? »

Il grimaça.

« Cela dépend pour qui. J'ai dû faire face à une fâcheuse crise de la part de Lina. Nous ne sommes pas très en phase elle et moi. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai constaté »

« Lavande »

Il avait prononcé son prénom en savourant chaque syllabe, ce qui arracha un frisson à la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous. J'ai trente-six ans et je n'avais plus le temps de tergiverser. Lorsque Vous savez qui est revenu au pouvoir, je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour me marier. Puis il a été vaincu, par vous et vos amis, et j'ai pu entrevoir une liberté. J'avais quitté le pays et je suis revenu. A mon retour, on m'avait choisi Lina. Je pensais que les sentiments viendraient avec le temps. Voir même je me fichais de me marier. Encore aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon but ultime. En revanche, depuis notre rencontre, j'ai… »

Il fut forcé de s'interrompre car la serveuse amenait leur plat. Lavande l'aurait tué et elle se rendit compte du regard dégouté que cette dernière lui lança. Inconsciemment elle se tassa sur sa chaise, remonta son col et posa son coude sur la table dans le but de pouvoir cacher sa joue avec sa main. Son manège n'échappa pas à Hayden qui lui prit la main et la posa à plat sur la table. Elle sursauta à son contact mais fut obligée de laisser son visage à la vue des autres.

« Lavande, ne fuyez pas. Les autres n'ont aucune importance. Seuls nous comptons ce soir. »

Il lâcha sa main et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Alors comme ça vous avez besoin de plumes de phénix ? »

Lavande acquiesça et lui expliqua sa découverte. Consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais après tout, Hadyen n'était surement pas le genre à fabriquer des chaussures.

« Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? »

« Je dirige une entreprise de construction. Mon père l'a créé, je n'ai aucun mérite. »

Lavande haussa les épaules :

« Vous avez le mérite de la faire perdurer »

Ils discutèrent tout le repas et au fur et à mesure, Lavande se détendait vraiment. Ils étaient fans tous les deux des « Pumpkin's & Skins », groupe de rock sorcier et ils passèrent donc tout un moment à discuter musique.

Contrairement à ce que le début du dîner laissait entendre, les minutes défilèrent très rapidement et ils furent vite dehors et il était encore tôt. Le Chemin de Traverse était encore animé et Hayden proposa une glace à Lavande.

« Voilà des années que je ne me suis pas installée à la terrasse de Fortarome ! » Confia-t-elle à son compagnon tandis qu'ils prenaient place. Il ne restait que deux tables libres.

Lavande eut toutes les peines du monde à se décider pour les parfums, Hayden lui proposa de toute choisir mais la jeune fille craignait que cela ne finisse par ne plus avoir de goût. Quand la coupe débordante de crème fouettée arriva à sa hauteur, Hayden éclata de rire tellement elle avait l'air d'une petit fille. Il la chahuta à ce propos et pour se venger, elle lui mit à l'aide du doigt une grosse rasade de chantilly sur le nez. Hayden qui n'avait pris qu'un café ne riposta pas, il se contenta d'essuyer son visage avec une serviette en papier et de marmonner qu'il l'avait cherché.

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le pays ? Par rapport à Voldemort ? »

La question déconcerta Hayden.

« Eh bien, je veux garder mon mystère encore quelques temps alors pour tout de même vous répondre, il s'avère que je possédais quelque chose qui aurait pu lui être très utile. »

« Vous être un horcruxe ? »

On avait dû expliquer aux Sorciers comment le mage noir avait pu rester en vie aussi longtemps, ce n'était plus un secret.

« Quoi ? Mais non. –il secoua la main – c'est bien plus agréable »

« Alors quoi ? Vous êtes humain au moins ? »

« Certainement, je suis fait de chair et d'os et j'ai un cerveau et des émotions »

Lavande n'avait pas envie de trop insister.

« Vous êtes allé vous réfugier où alors ? »

« En Thaïlande. Parmi les moldus. C'était très amusant »

Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes et ils enchaînèrent sur ses voyages. Hayden avait passé beaucoup visité les autres pays sorcier et ses récits étaient passionnants. Il se montra très impressionné quand Lavande évoqua son séjour aux Etats-Unis et le contrat passé.

« Vous êtes une vraie femme d'affaire, en plus de votre talent créatif »

La terrasse était vide, les familles étaient toutes parties. La soirée était bien entamée.

« Les amoureux, on ferme ! »

Le propriétaire les mit à la porte.

« Venez je vous raccompagne chez vous. »

Lavande ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine et encore moins que son père rencontre Hayden. Ils ne se passeraient rien entre eux puisqu'il était déjà promis à une autre. Ses parents feraient obligatoirement des plans sur la comète.

« Je préfère rentrer au magasin. J'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la boutique, qui avait été fermée depuis quelques heures. Lavande ouvrit la porte, elle allait se tourner vers Hayden pour la remercier de la soirée mais il la devança et entra à l'intérieur tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Hayden et ses lèvres posées sur les siennes dans une étreinte passionnée. Il était penché sur elle et l'enveloppait de toute sa grandeur. Les bras de Lavande pendaient le long de son corps. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, Hayden approfondit son baiser et il la poussa vers le mur le plus proche, pour la prendre au piège et s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Ce qui n'était absolument pas l'intention de la jeune fille. Calée contre le mur et le torse de Hayden, elle en voulait plus. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle s'était coupée du monde et que personne n'avait eu de geste tendre envers elle. Parce qu'elle avait sa carapace. Ce soir-là elle voulait se gaver d'amour. Personne ne savait ce que lui réservait le lendemain. Une petite voix lui rappela que l'homme était fiancé et qu'elle ferait le malheur de Lina. Ce qui causerait sa perte à elle, serait de séparer d'Hayden en cet instant précis, et vu l'état dans lequel il était, cela ne serait pas envisageable pour lui non plus.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, à l'étage dans le canapé du bureau de Lavande. Le lendemain, la jeune fille fut réveillée par des bruissements de tissus. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Hayden se rhabiller rapidement. Torse nu, il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura « Restes dormir, j'ai un rendez-vous sur un chantier ce matin ». Encore toute endormie, Lavande referma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis, elle vit Hayden ouvrir la fenêtre et sauter et elle se rendormit aussitôt.

A son réveil, elle était incapable de dire si Hayden avait vraiment sauté par la fenêtre ou non. Aucun corps n'était écrasé au sol. Plutôt rassurant. Le cœur gonflé de joie, elle laissa un parchemin à ses collègues : elle prenait sa journée. Et elle prit la direction de sa maison pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses parents, ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'en coup de vent.

A son arrivée, les bras chargés de brioches et viennoiseries, ses parents comprirent qu'il s'était passé un évènement heureux dans la vie de leur fille. Quand ils l'interrogèrent, elle leur expliqua sa découverte sur la plume de phénix. Après tout, c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était heureuse ce matin.

Lavande passa la journée avec sa mère, comme au bon vieux temps. A la différence qu'elle était d'une compagnie plus agréable.

En milieu d'après-midi, elle reçut un hibou, qu'elle ouvrit d'un air béat, persuadée qu'il était d'Hayden. Mais c'était une facture pour des matériaux. C'était le problème des hiboux, si le document était adressé à Lavande, ils n'allaient pas au magasin. D'ailleurs il était rare que les fournisseurs lui envoient à elle ce genre de document. C'était adressé à sa comptable normalement. Elle fit suivre le courrier et déçue, elle continua sa discussion avec sa mère à propos de son travail. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle travaillait trop et serait incapable de répondre à tous ses engagements en tenant les délais. Red Foxy était une grande marque. Il lui faudrait plus de petites mains, elle devait recruter. Autrefois, elle refusait cette éventualité. Travailler avec des inconnus et se montrer à eux chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait cela sous un autre angle. Elle avait pu passer une soirée entière à la vue de tous, peut-être pourrait-elle faire confiance à quelques personnes supplémentaires ?

Elle décida de retourner au travail vers dix-huit heures quinze, l'heure à laquelle Hayden était arrivé la veille. Une surprise l'attendait : un petit carton de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures remplis de plume de phénix blanches de différentes tailles. Elle poussa une exclamation de joie et oublia complètement Hayden qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pour aller monter tous ses prototypes de chaussures, elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. A l'aube elle leva les yeux de ses ouvrages et vit le phénix blanc à la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha doucement et tourna la poignée délicatement. L'oiseau ne cilla pas, même au son du léger grincement. La main de Lavande avança doucement vers la tête de l'animal déplumé par endroit, voilà d'où venaient les plumes reçues plus tôt. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle caressa l'animal avec douceur et le remercia. Elle s'interrogea toutefois sur la méthode utilisée pour lui faire parvenir. Les yeux rubis la fixaient et une odeur de genévrier monta à ses narines quand elle approcha son visage pour embrasser l'animal. Son hurlement fit peur à l'animal qui s'envola. Son cerveau avait fait le rapprochement : Hayden était un phénix ! C'était même celui qui l'espionnait depuis le début. Tout tourneboulait dans sa tête, elle s'assit dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair et d'analyser. Dans la minute qui suivit le phénix entra par la fenêtre qui était resté ouvert et sous les yeux médusés de Lavande, la métamorphose se fit. Hayden était devant elle. Il prit soin de fermer la fenêtre et se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

«Ça va ? »

Lavande haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à penser, tu es un phénix ! »

« Je suis un animagus. C'est juste ça. »

« Un animagus, une fiancée, seize ans de plus que moi, la liste est longue »

Hayden ferma le poing droit.

« Justement, nous devons aborder certains sujets. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que tu découvrirais ma… particularité aujourd'hui »

Sa phrase déclencha le feu aux poudres, Lavande vit rouge.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens t'exhiber à ma fenêtre en pleine nuit. Je te signale que tes yeux sont les mêmes ! Que tu sois phénix ou humain et ton odeur aussi ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ! Sors d'ici ! »

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Hayden, avec des gestes lents sauta. Lavande regarda et elle vit un phénix s'envoler. Elle n'avait pas rêvé le matin même, il avait fait la même chose. Il devait se métamorphoser en pleine chute. Pourtant son bureau n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètre du sol. Le chant du phénix qui s'éloignait lui déchira le cœur tant il était triste et désespéré. Habituellement, c'était une mélodie douce et pleine d'espoir.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer en si peu de temps ?

Hayden vola jusqu'au Domaine Rosewood, il pleura et chanta dans le même temps. Il se posa sur le balcon de sa chambre puis se métamorphosa. Ses nerfs étaient encore à vif quand il entra dans sa chambre. Il était très tôt mais il devait parler à sa mère et frappa trois coups secs à a porte de sa suite. Elle lui ouvrit en robe de chambre rose satinée, même au réveil elle était belle.

« Hayden ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je dois rompre mes fiançailles ! »

Sa mère ouvrit des yeux ronds, elle était parfaitement réveillée suite à cette annonce.

« Allons prendre un café, tu me raconteras ! »

Ils descendirent en cuisine et s'installèrent à table. Hayden ouvrit la bouche, il ne devait pas laisser sa mère l'embobiner comme à chaque fois. Elle avait bien trop d'emprise sur tous les hommes et surtout sur ses deux fils.

« Je ne vois plus la nécessité d'épouser Lina pour convenance puisque j'ai trouvé la personne avec qui je veux me marier. C'est aussi simple que cela. Tu devrais me comprendre, toi qui as eu plusieurs relations. Certaines personnes sont plus envisageables que d'autres »

Il espérait faire mouche en lui rappelant ses propres choix.

« Tu insinue que nous devons nous débarrasser de Lina trésor ? »

Il détestait que sa mère l'appelle « trésor » et encore plus qu'elle lui rappelle son passé, lorsque parfois il l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de certains maris de sa mère, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Le père d'Hayden avait été le premier mari de Perpetua, son premier amour. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Ils étaient pauvres mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient eu Hayden et c'était leur plus beau cadeau. Cependant Hayden souffrait d'une malformation cardiaque qui le rendait très fragile. Les medicomages avaient pronostiqué qu'il ne vivrait que huit années. Seregius Horton n'avait plus vécu que pour trouver une solution et celle qu'il avait trouvée plausible était de faire de son fils un animagus. Il était persuadé que lorsqu'il re-passerait d'animal à humain, son cœur se reformerait normalement. Perpetua n'y avait cru mais elle était prête à tout pour son petit garçon qui, étrangement était né avec les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs, alors qu'aucune génétique du côté de ses parents ne le prédisposait à ces couleurs.

A force d'acharnement sur son fils et lui, ils réussirent à changer tous les deux, sous les yeux attendris de Perpetua. Hayden devint un magnifique phénix blanc et Seregius, un renard polaire. Malheureusement, si Hayden réussit à reprendre son apparence humaine très facilement avec en prime un cœur normal, Seregius resta à jamais un renard. C'est ainsi que disparut le premier mari de Lady Rosewood. En effet, un renard ne vit guère plus de cinq ans. Pourtant, tous les spécialistes, dans le plus grand secret, tentèrent de le faire reprendre forme humaine, sans succès. C'est une situation que peut arriver à certains animagus. Hayden fut ensuite déclaré au ministère de la magie et put reprendre une vie normale. A Poudlard, il devint le chouchou de Minerva Mc Gonagall au plus grand étonnement des Gyrffondors et il allait souvent voler avec Fumseck.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on la tue. Juste qu'on annule tout. »

« Oh, Hayden ! Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux, mais nous partions plutôt sur un mariage de convenance. C'était compliqué de te trouver une fiancée comme tu n'étais pas présent. Et Lina est très belle et elle t'es entièrement dévouée… »

« Je veux épouser Lavande Brown ! »

Surprise, Perpetua lâcha sa tasse à côté de la coupelle dans un bruit mât.

« La petite couturière ? Tu plaisantes ? As-tu vu à quel point elle est défigurée ? Si vraiment tu ne veux pas épouser Lina, dis-le moi mais pas besoin de sornettes aussi ridicules »

Hayden pencha sa tête en arrière en inspirant fort pour se calmer. Il savait qu'elle en arriverait là.

« Très bien. Alors je vais t'en informer maintenant et écoutes moi bien. J'ai pris ma décision et je me demande pourquoi je l'ai partagé avec toi. Je vais dès ce matin me rendre chez Lina et tout annuler. Puis je vais aller voir Lavande pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement et la convaincre que je suis le meilleur parti pour elle. Je vais de ce pas faire mes valises et m'installer à Iron Claw. »

Iron Claw était l'appartement qu'il avait acheté et sa mère détestait qu'il s'y rende. Elle veillait sur ses fils comme une mère dragon sur ses œufs, alors qu'ils étaient adultes.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère le rattrapa. Juste avant les grands escaliers de marbre pour lui demander plus d'explications dans un premier temps sur sa rencontre avec Lavande. Il lui tût bien sûr que la vision de ses jambes nues sur un escabeau et de ses fesses moulées dans une jupe très courte l'avait fait chaviré. Il préféra lui raconter sa fraîcheur et son besoin d'être sauvée.

« Ton père aussi m'a sauvé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Enfin si, on le sait. Je me suis mariée de nombreuses fois et malgré ma fortune, je suis malheureuse. Sans ton frère et toi… »

Hayden prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serras fort. Perdre l'amour de sa vie dans de pareilles circonstances avait brisé sa mère.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'aime au moins ? Tu dois lui paraître si vieux et tellement bizarre ! » Ni Hayden, ni Perpetua n'avaient entendu Blaise arriver.

« Tais-toi donc ! Je suis certains que je serais marié avec Lavande avant même que tu n'aies pu faire un sourire à Daphné Greengrass ! »

Ils étaient tous au courant que Blaise n'arrivait pas à être sympa avec Daphné. Il perdait tous ses moyens en sa compagnie et devenait agressif avec elle.

« Brown ne se laissera pas mettre la corde au cou, mon frère, elle est indépendante et c'est une Gryffondor. Elle va trouver toutes sortes d'excuse juste pour te faire ramer. »

Perpetua qui rêvait d'aller finir sa nuit tempêta :

« Oh ça suffit vous deux ! Les paroles ça ne sert à rien, on veut des actes ! Allez-y et on verra bien lequel y arrive en premier. Souvenez-vous d'une chose cependant : si l'une d'entre elles fait du mal à mes bébés, je la fait disparaître ! »

Les deux frères savaient qu'elle était très sérieuse ! Ils se toisèrent, moqueurs et Blaise sourit en coin.

« On va entendre Emelina hurler jusqu'à Salem ! »

Blaise eut raison.

Après une visite des chantiers en cours, Hayden se rendit chez les Fardan bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair le plus vite avec sa fiancée.

Il sonna. C'est Lina qui ouvrit. Elle l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il refusa.

« Lina, je viens t'annoncer que je romps nos fiançailles. »

La belle brune blêmit et son visage se cripsa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Il répéta et s'alluma une cigarette tandis que Lina commença à hurler qu'il l'avait trompé, humiliée, ridiculisée. Hayden se contenta de finir sa cigarette avec calme, comme s'il n'avait aucun ennui au monde.

« Et quelle est donc la raison pour laquelle vous annulez vos projets ? »

La mère de Lina apparut sous le porche, elle revenait de cueillir des fleurs au jardin.

Hayden prit son air le plus « Rosewood », à savoir méprisant à souhait. Il écrasa sa cigarette à l'aide de son talon et salit par la même occasion le sol avec son mégot.

Il prit tout son temps pour répondre, sous les larmes de rage de Lina. Hayden avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se montrait détestable mais il n'avait pas l'envie de faire d'effort.

« Je ne suis pas certain que cela vous concerne Lady Fardan »

« Nos avis divergent sur ce point. Monsieur Horton, il est évident que vous avez des comptes à nous rendre. Lorsque mon mari sera… »

Hayden ne lui laissa par l'occasion d'achever sa phrase.

« Lorsque votre mari sera présent, rappelez-lui que si je souhaite je peux racheter votre maison et faire fermer son entreprise d'un claquement de doigts. Je vais payer la somme convenue indiquée sur le contrat en cas de rupture et j'ajoute dix mille galions. »

Puis il tourna les talons et tranplana à la limite du jardin sans un regard pour Lina qui continuait à hurler. Hayden avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses crises d'hystérie. Il était soulagé de s'être libéré d'elle.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il changea et vola jusqu'à la boutique de Lavande qui était fermée à cette heure. Il se posa à la fenêtre du bureau comme il l'avait souvent fait mais elle était absente. Il en déduisit qu'elle était chez elle. A quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison, il reprit apparence humaine, attacha ses cheveux et les lissa du plat de la main. Il tira sur les rebords de sa veste et marcha dans la petite allée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, plutôt jeune qui avait les yeux de Lavande. Légèrement décontenancé, Hayden ne le montra pas cependant. Il ne devait avoir pas plus d'une dizaine d'années d'écart avec cet homme.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Brown. Je suis Hayden Horton. Je viens m'entretenir avec votre fille, Lavande . »

L'homme ne l'invita pas à entrer contrairement à la bienséance.

« Que lui voulez-vous à Lavande ? »

Hayden écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à autant d'hostilité. Habituellement, les gens l'aimaient beaucoup. Le calme, la prestance et le charisme qui émanaient de lui, semblables à l'animal qui le caractérisait, l'aidaient à convaincre et obtenir. Pas cette fois malheureusement.

« Nous avons eu un différent et je souhaiterais rétablir urgemment le contact »

Il disait n'importe quoi, chose exceptionnelle.

« Ma fille ne reçoit aucune relation professionnelle à son domicile. Laissez-moi vous dire Monsieur Horton que c'est très malvenu de votre part d'être venu nous importuner alors que nous sommes en famille. Les affaires sont peut-être plus importantes de votre point de vue, mais chez les Brown ce n'est pas le cas. »

La porte s'était ensuite refermée avant même qu'Hyden n'ait pu lui expliquer. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'éloigna après avoir vu un rideau bouger à l'étage. Lavande. C'était sa chambre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il tenta la boutique en humain et les fenêtres en phénix. Il tapait le carreau avec son bec et c'était toujours la même chose en retour : elle fermait les rideaux d'un coup sec. Dès qu'elle sortait dehors, il fondait sur elle tel un rapace puis il marchait à ses côtés ou plutôt il sautillait. Ce qui n'était pas des plus aisés anatomiquement parlant, il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. D'autant plus que la jeune fille l'ignorait totalement quoiqu'il fasse. Il avait failli se faire écraser par un chariot de marchandise au milieu de la rue et elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt.

Il fut obligé de laisser pendant un long moment son projet de séduction car son entreprise avait besoin de lui. Un contrat de construction en Chine qu'il avait réussi à remporter l'appela hors d'Angleterre pendant plusieurs mois et accapara toute son attention. Avec son équipe, ils menèrent à bien le projet et purent rentrer un peu avant Halloween. Bien sûr, il serait retourné chez lui plus souvent si quelqu'un l'attendait en Angleterre mais seuls sa mère et son frère, qui étaient venus plusieurs fois lui rendre visite, souhaitaient le voir.

Perpetua l'accueillit avec plaisir et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser tranquillement comme il en rêvait après des semaines aussi éprouvantes.

« Files te changer mon chéri, j'ai besoin de ton escorte pour un évènement ce soir. »

Le ton sans appel de sa mère, le décalage horaire et le changement de température qui embrouillaient légèrement son esprit le rendirent bien plus docile qu'à l'accoutumé et il obéit dans discuter et sans même y songer. Après une bonne douche, il enfila une chemise, un pantalon à pince, un veston et une veste assortie. La mode moldue était devenue tendance grâce à Lavande. Lavande…

« Hayden ! »

Sa mère perdait patience.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt, une personne attendait devant un pupitre. Il prit le carton d'invitation des mains et Perpetua.

« Bienvenue Lady Rosewood. Dépêchez-vous, cela va bientôt commencer. Nous vous avons gardé une place de choix, il vous suffit de suivre le chemin. »

Hayden suivit sa mère à travers la forêt. De centaines de bougies qui flottaient dans le ciel inondaient de lumière le sentier ce qui permettait d'éviter les racines et autres obstacles. Perpetua avait peine à avancer tout de même avec ses hauts talons. Hayden la prit dans ces bras, sous ses protestations.

« Je suis bien trop lourde ! Repose-moi immédiatement ! »

« Je suis un phénix, les charges lourdes ça me connaît »

Perpetua le frappa avec la pochette qu'elle avait en main.

Au détour d'un arbre, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. C'était une grande clairière illuminée. De nombreuses chaises étaient posées autour d'un podium au-dessus duquel on pouvait lire en lettre enflammées « Red Foxy ». Hayden comprit tout de suite : le lancement de la collection hiver de Lavande. Celle pour laquelle elle avait passé des heures à travailler, surtout pour les chaussures. Sa mère le guida à leur place, deux sièges tout devant, face à l'endroit où les modèles allaient faire demi-tour.

Ils prirent place et Hayden se pencha sur sa mère.

« Lavande est là ? »

« Bien sûr c'est sa soirée. Mais on ne la voit jamais. Elle n'ose pas se montrer, tu sais bien pourquoi. »

Elle se détourna pour saluer ses amies avec qui elle discuta longuement de ce qu'elle espérait de la nouvelle collection de Red Foxy.

Toutes les bougies furent soufflées d'un coup et le red foxy disparut. La lune, cachée par les nuages n'éclairait rien. Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assistance et Hayden, comme tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel pour voir un phénix translucide voler en cercle au-dessus de la foule. Perpetua mit un petit coup de coude, l'air de dire « c'est pour toi ça ! ». Puis le phénix explosa en millions de paillettes qui tombèrent en virevoltant, sous les applaudissements des deux cent privilégiés. Hayden se tassa sur sa chaise, le phénix avait explosé, était-ce un message de Lavande pour lui ? Savait-elle qu'il viendrait ? Ou pensait-elle que Perpetua raconterait ce qu'elle avait vu ?

La scène s'éclaira en blanc type Sainte Mangouste et des filles commencèrent à marcher tout en présentant les différents modèles de vêtement. Au début, il était intrigué, c'était son premier défilé. Puis il s'endormit. Il faut dire qu'en Chine, il était quatre heures du matin. Les chaises et l'ambiance tamisée le plongèrent dans un état semi comateux. Il était vraiment trop fatigué.

Lavande, tétanisée dans les coulisses donnait le départ à ses mannequins et leur donnait ses dernières instructions. Elle avait aperçu la chevelure blanche d'Hayden aux deux places qu'elle avait réservées à sa meilleure cliente : Perpetua Rosewood. Elle était agacé qu'il soit là après des mois de silence. Elle avait cru qu'il allait être plus persévérant. Quand elle avait appris que son père avait cru à une relation de travail et l'avait envoyé bouler, elle avait été désespérée ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas compris, son père ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à un homme plus âgé et dépourvu de gentillesse. Le père de Lavande l'avait trouvé froid et peu jouasse. Ils avaient été en conflit à ce propos.

Lavande s'était sentie très seule et elle était allée chez la seule personne qui pourrait la comprendre : Parvati Patil ! Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui avait bien tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux mais Lavande n'avait pas été prête ! Hayden lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait vivre malgré tout si elle s'entourait de personnes qu'elle aimait. Sitôt la porte s'était ouverte que Parvati lui était tombée dans les bras et elles s'étaient mises à pleurer, trop heureuses de se retrouver ! Son amie l'avait écouté religieusement. Elle lui avait bien entendu donné toutes sortes de conseils et d'encouragement. Puis Parvati lui avait montré sa garde-robe, tous les modèles étaient de Red Foxy. Lavande fut bien étonnée d'apprendre que Parvati avait tout de suite reconnu la griffe de Lavande. Depuis, elles étaient redevenues inséparables.

C'était Parvati – esthéticienne de profession – qui avait maquillé tous les modèles. Elle avait également insisté pour maquiller Lavande.

Elle se tenait à côté de Lavande et avait senti son trouble.

« Lav, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Hayden est là, avec sa mère »

« Oh, les cheveux blancs là-bas c'est lui ? Le type qui dort ? »

Lavande n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormit. Elle le prit comme une insulte. Il l'aurait frappé que l'effet aurait été le même.

La dernière robe - clou du défilé – était somptueuse, inspirée comme toute la collection d'un phénix blanc. Le tissu était soyeux et pailleté. Les feux d'artifices qui clôturaient le spectacle réveillèrent Hayden en sursaut.

Parvati profita de l'occasion pour pousser Lavande sur le devant de la scène et sous les acclamations des spectateurs qui étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur la marque Red Foxy. Lavande se sentit obligée d'avancer jusqu'au bord. Elle salua brièvement et fit un petit signe de la main devant elle puis elle courut vers les coulisses pour se cacher. Ses yeux fusillèrent Parvati et son air goguenard.

Les bougies se rallumèrent et illuminèrent la clairière. On demanda aux invités de s'approcher des buffets et les chaises disparurent. Des serveurs s'affairèrent pour servir le champagne et tous les petits fours. Natasia et Jasmineya, croulaient sous les commandes de toutes les sorcières qui voulaient être les premières à porter les pièces qu'elles avaient vues ce soir.

Parvati tira Lavande pour l'emmener rencontrer «ses fans ». Etonnamment, les gens venaient la féliciter, lui dire ce qu'ils avaient préféré et si leur regard fixaient quelques secondes sa cicatrice, ils passaient de suite à autre chose, comme si son talent compensait sa défiguration. Peu habituée à être le centre du monde, elle remercia chacun d'être venu et tenta de rester humble. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa son père qui discutait avec un homme qu'elle voyait de dos et qu'elle reconnut immédiatement à sa chevelure épaisse et blanche caractéristique. Intriguée, elle ne peut cependant les rejoindre, encore accaparée par les sorciers qui souhaitaient lui parler. De tout son cœur, elle espérait qu'ils ne se diraient rien de trop compromettant pour elle. Ses doutes s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle vit Parvati se joindre aux deux hommes.

La soirée suivit son cours. Lavande savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de répit avant un long moment, le temps d'honorer toutes les commandes. Alors elle décida de laisser ses collègues s'occuper de tout, elle avait recruté une équipe pour pouvoir déléguer. Elle avait récemment recruté Parvati pour l'assister et elle s'en félicitait. Avant de partir, elle donna quelques instructions à Parvati et au moment où elle avait sa veste et son sac sur l'épaule, on l'appela. C'était Hayden. Elle décida d'être perfide et de l'ignorer. Il l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Lavande, s'il te plaît »

« Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher ? Tout le monde t'a vu dormir au premier rang de ma soirée ! Il ne fallait pas venir si c'était si ennuyeux pour toi ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je rentre de Chine. Je suis navré. Je voulais venir et j'ai adoré chaque minute avant de m'assoupir, je te promets. Tu m'as manqué Lavande. »

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir, la jeune fille croisa les bras.

« Il est hors de question que je me laisse amadouer Hayden. Je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire et … »

Sans laisser le temps à Lavande de finir sa phrase, Hayden la prit sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates.

« Lavande, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je t'emmène avec moi. Nous devons tout mettre à plat. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais encore de moi mais ta chère amie Parvati et ton père m'ont convaincu du contraire. Tout est prêt pour l'histoire d'amour entre Hayden et Lavande ! »

Il transplana juste à la fin de sa tirade, Lavande sur l'épaule. Ils atterrirent dans un salon très design.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Iron Claw, c'est mon appartement. »

Hayden s'alluma une cigarette et se servit un verre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Lavande hocha la tête. Elle était contente de la situation, même si elle ne l'avouerait à voix haute que sous la torture.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce. Tout était en ordre et propre.

«Je ne viens pas souvent ici. J'ai horreur de la solitude. »

« Tu viens avec Lina ? »

Hayden tapota la place à côté de lui sur le canapé pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

« Oh Emelina ne fait plus partie de ma vie depuis des mois. Le jour où je suis venue chez toi, je venais t'annoncer que j'étais tout à toi, je venais de rompre avec elle.»

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument. Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de mon amour pour toi. Aussi, ta copine Parvati m'a dit que j'avais été sensationnel la dernière fois, enfin c'est ce que tu lui as confié, c'est pourquoi je te propose de remettre ça pour que l'on voit si je peux faire encore mieux. La chambre est juste là ! »

Il lui montra du doigt une porte derrière elle. Lavande rougit. Elle se nota de se venger auprès de son amie. Elles avaient retrouvé leur complicité mais elle regretta certaines de ses paroles puisqu'à l'évidence, Parvati avait répété ce qu'elle lui avait confié.

« Eh bien Parvati t'as dit ça pour te flatter et te pousser dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas souvenir de tes prouesses. » Répondit Lavande, mutine.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit un petit signe de tête à Hayden. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et suivit la jeune fille dans la chambre dont il ne se rappelait plus du tout de la décoration. Il n'y fit pas attention ce soir-là puisque seule Lavande avait importance. Il l'aimait, il en était certain et la différence d'âge entre eux, leurs carrières ou leurs divergences d'opinions n'y changerait rien !

Lavande s'endormit dans ses bras et Hayden, heureux car il avait trouvé sa place sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche. Il la vit tomber sur la tempe de Lavande et suivit des yeux le trajet de la perle scintillante qui glissa le long de sa joue et de son cou. Le spectacle le laissa sans voix. Au contact du liquide, la peau de Lavande devenait aussi lisse et belle que le reste de son visage. Les larmes du phénix !

Heureux et serin, Hayden s'endormit. Il avait hâte que Lavande découvre son visage intacte. La vie allait être tellement belle désormais !


End file.
